


Putting On The Ritz

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Crossdressing, Drag Queens/Kings, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco seeks out Harry at his nighttime place of employment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting On The Ritz

**Author's Note:**

> Written Nov 2013 for Daily_deviant

** Putting On The Ritz **

Draco stared at the club with a bit of trepidation. Harry had told him that his job was unusual, and while a bit on the strange side, something he'd like to share with Draco. Then he'd gone on to describe the job in vague detail. From the oddly uncomfortable conversation, Draco had gleaned that the job put Harry on stage, in costume, and in front of Muggles.

While still a bit awkward around Muggles, Draco wanted to come and see Harry perform. Harry had smiled at him and nodded then told him about the club.

Changes boasted seven rooms for entertainment, all in one building. A disco merged into a country and western dance saloon which led to a pop music dance club. A serpentine hall connected each section and there were also rooms for jazz, blues, a comedy club and a lounge that could be set up for individual entertainers and was often used for live bands.

As he walked through the building, Draco had to go through the maze of rooms to find the lounge, which was in the centre of the club. He'd been groped in the disco and swung about in the saloon and had even danced with a lovely young man in the pop section when he'd been in the press of bodies.

He wouldn't say it had been any sort of torture, being pressed up against those Muggles, but it was definitely odd how free they were with one another's persons. He'd rather felt like a bit of meat on display at the butchers, and was glad for the bit of semi-quiet in the hall when he pushed his way out of the saloon.

The Purple Parrot Lounge door stood open with a small marquee to the left announcing the evening's entertainment, and while Draco recognized the troupe's name that Harry had given him, he didn't see Harry's name anywhere on the list of performers. He entered the lounge and stopped by the bar. The lounge was nearly full up with mostly women, but here and there a few men sat at the tables, conversing quietly.

A very young looking and pretty bar tender in subtle make-up inquired his name and led Draco to a small table just to the right of the stage after preparing him a drink. He gave Draco a huge smile full of straight, even, white teeth and patted his shoulder then murmured, "Enjoy the show. Our Lillie is quite a treat."

Draco blinked and watched the man walk away then turned to the stage as the lights flashed. A deep voice, Draco recognized as Harry's announced, "The Purple Parrot Lounge proudly presents Stage Fright emceed by the lovely Ms Lillie White!"

Draco gave the obligatory applause, even though the rest of the audience went absolutely bonkers. Music swelled in the room and he stared at the glittery purple curtain as it parted. One stocking clad leg slipped out between the fabric, the foot encased in a mile high steel spike, and twisted in the garish spotlight, the movement forcing the black as night skirt to ride up even higher. A garter wrapped around the muscular thigh and Draco swallowed when the performer stepped through the curtain. 

Lillie White was tall, even more so while on the heels, and she sauntered, hips swaying, toward a lone microphone at center stage. Draco stared at her, a frizzle of attraction running through him as he appreciated a well put together person. His eyes roamed over the slender but muscular body as she began to speak. Her voice was pleasant, low and rumbling, but not too deep, the words just buzzed away as he continued to look her over. The black dress accentuated her slim figure and she did have some lovely curves, but it was her legs that really drew Draco's eyes. And her hands; long fingers despite the lethal looking red nails. Elegant, he decided, and very put together for a woman, though not quite to his taste then he met her vibrant green eyes. Subtle make-up enhanced the kohl-lined, incredible eyes, high cheekbones and a red, fuckable full mouth. And then, Draco recognized her for whom she truly was.

"Harry," he breathed, almost certain that he hadn't been heard over the crowd.

She winked at him, though, then put her hands together. "Ms Chay Champagne!" 

And then made way for a performer. Draco watched Harry walk off the side stage, stunned at the way the sashay sent heat straight to his groin. He looked away, glimpsed at the new performer, and nearly jerked back in shock. This 'woman' had gone to the complete opposite of Harry. Her clothing was tight and artificial breasts nearly spilled out of the low-cut top she wore. He wondered how she could breath in the painted-on leather trousers and winced in sympathy when he saw no bulge. Draco didn't even want to know how that had happened.

Her make-up was all over the place. Wildly electric blue shadow highlighting chocolate brown eyes with blue false lashes and high rounded arched brows, also in the same electric blue, gave her a perpetually frightened look. A teased out blonde hair style topped the costume. She began to lip sync a song Draco didn't recognize and gyrated across the stage. "Oh, Merlin," he breathed and looked around for Harry.

A man slid into the chair beside him, a wide black fedora pulled low over the side of his face. Draco eyed him with a sneer. "Can I help you?"

"Chay's a bit of a drama queen in addition to being a drag queen, but what did you think of our Lillie?"

Draco leaned back and studying the stranger. He'd not looked at Draco yet, the hat still guarding most of his face, though Draco could see a hint of stubble on his jaw. Thin but strong arms crossed over the white oxford shirt and held down a slim tie that wasn't completely pulled up to his throat. Deep red bracers framed his chest.The man was rather short, sitting slouched as he was, and that placed him considerably lower in the chair than Draco. His legs were crossed, pulling the pin-stripped black trousers taut across his lap. Draco admired the package the cut of the trousers highlighted and smirked at the man.

"Lillie's a lovely woman, not quite to my specific tastes, though," Draco drawled and rested his hand on the stranger's thigh, running it up toward the juncture of his groin.

The stranger jumped and looked up, staring wide-eyed at Draco. Merlin, did everyone in this place wear some sort of make-up? Light golden brown eyes stared at him, just gently enhanced with tan liner. A thin mustache above the thin mouth worked and he started when his name slipped past those lips. "Draco!"

Oh dear gods, he recognized that haughty indignant screech.

"Granger!"

"Oi! Get your hands off my wife, Malfoy!"

"Weasley!" Draco turned and blinked as Weasley settled at the table next to her. 

Weasley put his arm around Granger and the sight was oddly endearing. He noticed her hair under the fedora had been tamed, and he gave her a once over again, wondering how she'd managed to look so completely male to him at first, and yet, now that he knew, he could see her femininity so well. That, and he was curious about what she had in her trousers.

And if that thought didn't make him extremely nervous, he wasn't certain that anything else could. Then Harry's reappearance on the stage certainly distracted him from it. Fuck, he loved the way Harry moved dressed like that. And he shifted in his seat, ignoring the looks from Granger and Weasley as he focused on Harry's act.

"Thank you, Ms Chay, darling. Fabulous as always. Next, we have Tillie Screams and Ms Kinsey Sicks. After that, I'm going to take a little break; as you all know, we flowers are delicate creatures." Harry fluttered his eyes and the crowd roared at him until he was joined by another colorfully clad queen.

Harry passed the mic and flicked his hand at the performer, clapping as he strutted off the stage. Draco sat up straighter as Harry made his way to the table, and he ignored Weasley's chuckles. Standing as Harry came to a stop, Draco looked up into those laughing green eyes.

"You put on quite a show, Potter, but honestly, _Lillie_?"

Harry grinned.

"That's what I said," Granger answered before Harry could. "Sit down, Lillie, and have a drink with us."

Harry shook his head. "I've only a few minutes. Kinsey's and Tillie's are quick skits."

Draco reached out and took Harry's hand, lifting the red claws to his lips. "Allow me to buy you a drink then." He tugged Harry toward the bar, only to be out manoeuvered and shoved behind some of the purple curtain that hung off the edge of the stage.

"I want you. Now."

"Fuck, Harry!"

He looked up as Harry pressed against him and moaned as Harry bent down to him. The long nails dug into his trousers and Draco bucked into Harry's hand."Wait. Get rid of the paint on your lips.The dress and other accoutrements I can handle, but I refuse to look like I snogged a bloody Red Cap when I go back out there."

Harry chuckled and tugged a kerchief out of the barely there cleavage and dragged it across his mouth. As soon as he pulled the cloth clear, Draco was on him, nipping and biting at Harry's soft mouth. It was odd not to feel the rough scrape of Harry's stubble this late in the evening and he also missed the hard press of Harry's cock, but couldn't deny the taste of his lover nor the feel of his arse in his hands.

"Why didn't you show me this before? I like it."

Harry just kissed him again.

Draco slid one hand down the curve of Harry's arsecheek and tickled the hem of the skirt. His fingers teased the garter and stroked over the silk of the stocking. He moaned and broke the kiss, looking up into Harry's eyes. It was odd doing so, since normally Harry was just slightly shorter, but the spikes more than made up the difference and Draco found he liked it. But he had to know.

"Your prick? Where?"

"Got it tucked and let me tell you, it's very, very uncomfortable right now."

Draco laughed. "And Granger's?"

"You really want to talk about Hermione's cock?"

"No, I want to fuck you while you wear that silk and those heels. Do you have on knickers, too?"

Harry smirked and nodded, and Draco moaned.

"Is it hard to fix? I mean if I have you now--"

Harry took his mouth again and Draco felt his hands working at their middles. Harry's claws scraped against his stomach and he shuddered at the feeling. The lengths scratched along his dick as Harry's hand wrapped around his prick and Draco leaned his head back against the wall, opening his eyes to look up at Harry.

"It takes bloody forever to get this kit situated, but I'll stroke you, suck you off, then see if someone can't finish the set and we'll continue this at home."

Draco nodded, watching as Harry's hand moved over him, the friction burning his skin and he loved it. Harry knelt down, teetering on the spikes for a moment before he caught himself then swallowed Draco's cock down in one gulp.

Draco fisted his hands at his sides, recalling what Harry said about his costume, and fought not to thread his hands into Harry's spiky hair as he thrust his hips. 

Harry moaned around his cock and Draco bit his lip, holding in the shout he wanted to let loose. Harder and faster he moved and Harry took it as Draco fucked his mouth. The sounds of the music and the noise of the crowd faded to background as Harry sucked his soul out through his cock, and then he was coming, his body clenching tightly as Harry swallowed around his sensitive prick.

Draco sagged against the wall, panting as Harry licked him clean. He shivered and shook his head at Harry when he felt the claws tuck him away. He opened his eyes to see Harry come to his feet, only wobbling slightly, and licking his reddened lips.

The noise rushed back in as Harry took his hand. He leaned in and Draco smelled himself on Harry's mouth just as he closed the distance. Granger's voice broke through and he smiled as he listened to her.

"I think Ms Lillie has been plucked for the evening, so you'll have to settle for King Randee Bush to lead you past temptation and into the night!"

The End


End file.
